disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Groundpiglet Day
"Groundpiglet Day" is the second segment of the third episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that originally aired on ABC on September 23, 1989. Plot Tigger wants to go skiing, but Pooh and Piglet point out to him that there's no snow. Unsure of whether it's the first day of winter ot not, the three friends go to Rabbit's house to ask him. When they walk in, they track muddy footprints into Rabbit's freshly-cleaned living room, and the strong winds from outside blow many pages of Rabbit's calendar under his bed. The friends ask Rabbit what day it is and Rabbit, unaware that the pages were blown off, reads that it is February 2nd, which is Groundhog Day. He explains that if a groundhog comes out of his hole and sees his shadow, there will be six more weeks of winter, and if he doesn't, spring will come "tomorrow". To check if there is an early spring, the four try to find a groundhog, but since Gopher isn't willing to participate, they decide to use Piglet as one. Rabbit asks Piglet is he can see his shadow, but because Piglet's hat has fallen over his eyes, he says he can't see his shadow. The friends conclude that spring will come early and start their spring cleaning right away. The next day, a blanket of snow has covered the Hundred Acre Wood, ruining everyone's spring plans. Believing he had been tricked, Rabbit goes to Piglet's house and yells at him for getting his predictions wrong. As he returns to his house, the winter winds blow the missing calendar pages into Rabbit's face and he realizes that it's actually November. Feeling guilty for how he spoke to Piglet, he goes to his house to apologize, but finds a note from Piglet saying that he's run off to find a real groundhog to tell him what season it really is. As Rabbit tries to find him, Piglet is searching for a groundhog when a pile of snow drops into him and digs his way out from the bottom and decides to go back home. Rabbit finds a snowman with Piglet's hat on it and, believing that Piglet has been frozen solid, takes him to his house to warm "Piglet" up. His, Pooh and Tigger's attempts at doing so cause the snowman to melt away and. Piglet enters in and tries to talk to Rabbit, but Rabbit believes the melted snowman is speaking to him and he answers saying he regrets making Piglet into a groundhog and begs for forgiveness. Piglet says he does forgive him and it is there that Rabbit turns around and sees that Piglet was never a snowman after all. Piglet also asks Rabbit what the actual day is since it's not spring, winter or Groundhog Day and Rabbit says that it's November 13th. Realizing the shock, Tigger finds out that it's Porcupine Day and begins to tell people all the crazy things that were to happen on that particular day. Characters * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) Notes *This episode was written by Belinda Ward and directed by Ted May. *This episode was shown during the premiere broadcast of Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You. *When this episode was part of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Tigger's lines at the end were dubbed over by Jim Cummings so they can tie into the next story, A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes